


My Luve Is...

by ximeria



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-14
Updated: 2002-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one Valentine's day Clark won't forget anytime soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Luve Is...

**Author's Note:**

> For the Valentine's Day contest, Red as Roses, hosted by LexSlash. Rules: Fandom: Smallville, Roses, PWP, Lex.
> 
> Thanks to Amy and Nora Charles for betaing this little piece, for telling me that the first one sucked, for cheering as I re-wrote the whole story. And to the readers out there, who voted for this story -- and made it Best effort by Newbie ^_^

He'd given it a lot of thought, really. He'd listed the pros and cons and he was sure he'd given it more attention than was normal for a teenager to pay to any topic. There really was a lot going for it. It really, really made sense.

It was so much faster and would leave him with more time for his final delivery. The only disadvantage he could see, seemed to be that someone might see him. On the other hand, his final delivery needed... a little more time. A little more attention. So, as he'd made his list, he'd come to the conclusion that he should use his super speed to make the deliveries after parking the truck on a side road.

Clark smiled as he grabbed another box of produce. This was the last one. Well, except from Lex's. His grin broadened at the thought. It made perfect sense. He wanted to spend time with Lex. He had these awesome powers, so why shouldn't he use them to free up enough time to spend with his friend? Ah, nothing beat logic.

As he sped up, Clark's mind started wandering. Not that he wasn't paying attention to the road; he was. It was OK as long as his mind didn't wander to Lex. Oops, um.

Clark slowed down, keeping his focus on the path he was running along. For as long as he could be expected to anyway. Somehow his thoughts always ended up with Lex. The way he treated Clark, respected his opinion, spoke to him, with him. The way Lex looked at him. Clark felt a trickle of sweat run down his temple.

He knew it had nothing to do with the speed he was running at, and it had nothing to do with the weight of the box. He swallowed hard, knowing that it had nothing to do with effort at all. Thoughts of Lex always did this to him, made him react in ways he didn't quite understand.

Clark had contemplated for a long time whether he should explore this... whatever it was. Or if he should pull back, put some space between him and Lex. He made the delivery and sped back toward the truck. If he was right, if there was something there, something behind Lex's behaviour, other than just friendship...

He sighed when he came to a halt next to the truck, sweat trickling down his face, his body, making the t-shirt cling to his torso. He grabbed the dry shirt from the back, enjoying the feel of chill February air against his bare skin before putting it on.

He wasn't entirely sure what to do about Lex, but he still wanted to explore it, still had to actually *know* why Lex said and did the things he did around Clark. He hadn't picked up on it in the beginning. He was wiser now, but he wondered what people had done before the internet, how they could *ever* obtain such facts.

He was painfully aware that Lex might not ever have meant it that way. That he wasn't... didn't... want to... Clark blushed furiously at the thought. How on earth was he supposed to go through with this if he couldn't even think about it. Clark got behind the wheel, taking a deep breath before turning the key.

He didn't remember too much of the trip to the mansion, still deeply immersed in thoughts of Lex. He got out of the truck, taking the produce in through the back entrance, placing the box in the kitchen, wondering where the servants were. Not that he minded, but it was still strange visiting Lex here, Lex who had people to do everything for him. Clark could get into that - easily - doing everything for Lex... The heat returned to his cheeks as his thoughts went astray again.

"Clark?"

Clark prided himself on not showing how Lex had startled him. Well, almost not showing it. Clark hid it under a broad smile. He knew Lex couldn't resist one of those. His heart skipped a beat when Lex's casual facade broke for a second, showing him something... else, something almost predatory. Clark steeled himself, he'd decided to pay attention to Lex this afternoon. To try to decode his behaviour.

Something flashed across Lex's face, though Clark wasn't sure what it was. "Lex?" He couldn't help it, couldn't help squirming a little as Lex's gaze swept over his body, however briefly. Well, he might as well start his testing now. He took a closer look at Lex, eyes taking him in from head to toe and back. Clark met Lex's steely gaze, not wavering for a second. Something jumped inside him as he watched Lex's eyes widen, obviously not expecting to be... checked out. Clark licked his lips, watching Lex watching him, or rather watching Lex staring at his lips.

"So... Clark," Lex's cool composure was back. "Thought of anything for Lana?"

Clark frowned. Now why did Lex have to go and mention Lana all of the sudden? "What for?"

The mischievous smile he received in reply sent shivers up and down his spine.

"For Valentine's... Clark"

The way Lex kept... saying his name like that. A pause, perhaps just a little too long to be considered innocent. Almost a purr, a verbal caress. Clark had never imagined that such a subtle change in rhythm, a slight change in the voice, could turn him on just like that. Like a lightswitch that Lex simply turned on and off as he pleased. Right now he was definitely *on*. Clark shifted, his loose jeans suddenly not quite so loose anymore.

"She's," Clark cleared his throat. "She's Whitney's girlfriend." Right now, Clark didn't give a damn who Lana was, who she was dating. Why should Lex?

"And you're going to let that stop you?" Lex just wouldn't give up.

Clark was a little annoyed by his friends persistence. "Lex, please." He kept his voice stern. And oh, wonder of wonders, Lex's gaze softened slightly.

"I'm sorry."

It took a moment for it to get through to Clark. Wow, Lex was apologizing - to him. About Lana. Clark smiled and let his friend off the hook when he saw that Lex seemed a little surprised by it as well.

Clark wished he knew what was going through Lex's mind. His face unreadable, he kept looking at Clark, lost in thought. "Earth to Lex. Are you there?" Clark needed to break the silence before the bulge in his pants got too obvious for Lex not to notice. He turned to face the large steel table, feeling his cheeks burn. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all. Maybe... He could feel Lex move to stand next to him.

Clark put his hands down on the table, trying to find comfort in the coolness of it. He almost sagged against it, when Lex put a hand on his shoulder. A pale, slender hand, heat burning through his shirt. Lex squeezed his shoulder, turning Clark gently to face him, grey-blue gaze boring into his, caught in an endless moment. Clark knew he should break it, not take the next step. It would only lead to trouble, more secrets more... Unthinkingly, he began breathing in rhythm with Lex, and somehow they'd inched closer to each other, closing the space between them.

Maybe he could... he wanted so much to know if Lex's lips were as soft as they looked. He'd thought about this for a while now. Lips and... other things. If only he could find the courage. Clark shivered as Lex moved his hand, fingers tracing invisible patterns along his arm, moving up, caressing his collarbone, his neck, jaw line.

Ok, it was obvious that he hadn't misinterpreted Lex. Flirting was one thing, touching... caressing like that? No way.

The fingers came to a rest on his lips. Clark closed his eyes, swallowed hard, lips parting slightly. Oh god! A finger slipped inside and Clark instinctively sucked on it, releasing a disappointed moan when it was pulled back out.

He opened his eyes, only to see Lex take a step back, eyes heavy with lust and... hesitation, perhaps even a little regret. No! They couldn't stop now, couldn't... When Lex took another step away from him, mouth opening to say something, Clark followed.

A split second later his lips closed over Lex's. Not a very skilful kiss, but it would have to do. A deep kiss, because Lex was still trying to say something. Something that turned into a needy groan, as Clark thrust his tongue into Lex's mouth, pressing Lex's body up against the large steel table.

Clark worried that maybe he *had* been wrong. Lex's body went rigid for a moment, but after a few seconds - what felt like half a life time to Clark - he finally relaxed, moulding against Clark. Oh God! When Lex buried his fingers in Clark's hair and took control of the kiss everything seemed to disappear around him.

Clark slid his hands down to rest on the small of Lex's back, rubbing his fingers gently against the soft silk of the shirt. Oh! His eyes widened when Lex ground against him, as hard as Clark.

For a fair amount of time Clark was incapable of forming a single coherent thought. Every time he tried, Lex's tongue shattered the effort, sliding against his own, teasing. Just when Clark's brain came close to catching up with the situation, Lex made another move that seemed to permanently shut down Clark's ability to think.

Warm hands cupped his ass. Lex was actually... Fine, his brain was officially taking a vacation, a very long one. He could actually feel Lex's lips curling slightly into a smile, still against his. Fine, two could play that game.

Clark moved his hands further down, grabbing Lex's rather nice and taut ass a little harder than he'd intended. Clark didn't have time for regrets because it seemed Lex liked it just that way, growling into his mouth. Great, maybe...

Effortlessly Clark lifted Lex off the ground and onto the table, not for a single moment letting go of his lips. He felt rather than saw Lex's surprise as fingers dug into his shoulders. Heh, just as he'd suspected, Lex wasn't used to letting anyone else control a situation. Clark gave a mental shrug. As long as Lex seemed to like it.

He pushed Lex back on the table, following him. He had no idea how much longer he could hold back. Oh, obviously not as long as he'd hoped. He felt the pressure build until it almost hurt. As he lowered himself on Lex, the brief brush of Lex's thigh against his erection did the last.

Clark sagged on top of Lex, burying his face against the smooth curve of the pale neck, warmth flooding his cheeks. "I... I'm..." He sighed against Lex's skin, sending shivers through the body beneath his.

A hand stroking his hair, another drawing soothing circles on the small of his back. "Hush, Clark."

"But I..."

Lex shook his head, cutting off Clark's reply by pulling back his head and claiming his lips again. "It's fine, don't think about it." He ran his finger down over the small of Clark's back, tracing down the seam that ran along the cleft between his cheeks. Clark trembled, licked his lips, eyes closed and he let out a long, needy moan.

To think that it could feel like this... and they were both still dressed. Wow. "Lex... please." He knew he was begging, but he really wanted....Realization spread through his body. What he really wanted, no, needed was Lex inside him.

The breathless plea made Lex shiver. "Only if you are absolutely sure that you want this." Lex let go of Clark, keeping his hands off him.

Clark only nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Clark, I mean it." Lex patiently kept his hands down, flat against the table.

A growl left Clark's lips. "So do I... Lex."

Clark almost whooped when Lex laughed out loud and pushed him roughly back. "On your back, farm boy."

"Aye, aye, sir!" Clark rolled onto his back, a broad mischievous grin spreading on his face, as Lex explored his body, fingers playing lightly over his shirt. Clark considered getting rid of his clothes, but decided it might be more fun leaving that up to Lex.

Ok, that wasn't what he'd thought about as being fun. After having taken a look around the kitchen, Lex grabbed a knife from somewhere behind Clark, a wicked grin playing on his lips. Clark raised an eyebrow. What was Lex...

Clark let out a long hiss as Lex lifted up his shirt and made a clean cut from neck to bottom. He couldn't take his eyes off Lex's, even if his instincts told him to watch the knife. Something dark lurked in there, something that drew Clark's attention to it. Then it was gone, replaced by lust and teasing.

Lex kept Clark's gaze and ran his free hand up and down Clark's thigh, making soothing, hushing noises. Clark gasped, finally moving his attention to the knife, a little concerned. "Don't worry... Clark," Lex purred, "I know what I'm doing."

"But... but that's all I'm wearing." Clark gasped again when the knife slid through the denim, parting the front of his jeans and boxers at the same time. A little amazed that the knife never came close enough to touch his skin.

"I'll find something else for you to wear." Lex was obviously enjoying himself, especially now that he was in control of the situation again. When Clark's lips parted to argue, Lex lifted a warning finger. "You won't have to lie to your parents." An evil smile spread over his lips. "Simply tell them you... helped me out with something and your clothes were too dirty to salvage." He gestured toward Clark's crotch. "And with this mess, you wouldn't be lying."

Clark threw his head back and gasped when Lex bent down, licking come off Clark's cock. This was... Wow, just... He'd imagined Lex doing this to him, but still, this was for real, not some wet dream. Lex was obviously in the mood for teasing, because as soon as Clark looked at him again, he went down, swallowing Clark in one gulp. Lex released him, smiling broadly when he noticed Clark licking his lips.

It was, well, hot didn't even begin to cover it. Beyond anything Clark had imagined it could be. Lex pulled the rest of the ruined clothes off Clark, then stripped himself slowly. Clark watched with concentration as Lex loosened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and undid his cuffs. Clark was seriously considering using his super speed to help him along.

And he would have, if it wasn't because Lex putting on a strip show just for him was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Lex dropped the rest of his clothes over the edge of the table, looking around the kitchen, eyes finally coming to rest as a broad feral grin spread on his lips, making Clark wonder what he was up to now. Lex reached out and grabbed the bottle of olive oil and moved to kneel between Clark's long, muscular legs.

"God, Lex. You're..." Clark rose a little to let his hands roam over Lex's body. "You've got no hair. *Anywhere*." He'd been wondering about that, even considered the possibility of it. But to actually witness it like this... And Lex let him touch, at least for a little while.

Lex finally chuckled and pushed Clark back down. He poured the oil into his hand, savouring for a moment the sight in front of him. Clark kept his attention pinned on Lex's hands as he put down the bottle and urged Clark to drape his legs over Lex's shoulders. His breathing became a little faster, a little harder.

Lex covered his own cock in oil and reached under Clark to run a finger from the small of his back to his balls. The quick, slippery caress made Clark buck and writhe, sending flashes of heat through his body. Clark felt Lex touch the opening, slowly and carefully pushing in a finger. Clark suddenly found it hard to even breathe, throwing his head back and pushing against the probing finger.

Clark's eyes rolled back. This was... wow. Oh, and *that* was just... Clark gave up trying to get a full, single thought through his head and opted to simply enjoy it without labelling the feelings. He gasped when he felt the finger replaced with two, scissoring to open him more. "Oh God, Lex!" he shouted when Lex hit something inside him, sending flashes of heat and cold through his system.

He moaned when the fingers were pulled out but it was nothing compared to the throaty sound he made when Lex's cock took their place. Clark rocked to take him further in, knowing on some level that Lex was going this slow to keep from hurting him. The problem was that he didn't really give a damn, and besides, it couldn't hurt him. Lex finally slid all the way in, resting against Clark, bent slightly over him, panting with his eyes closed.

"Move," Clark gasped, "Lex, please move." The feeling of Lex inside him was wonderful, but it wasn't quite enough.

Lex didn't answer him, he simply began thrusting. Slowly at first, then setting a faster pace.

Clark's head lolled back, his mouth open, eyes closed. He felt Lex's hands slide up his body, finding his nipples and pinching them. The sound escaping Clark's lips turned into something almost like a chant. "Oh Lexlexlexlexlexlexlex." Lex's hands moved down again, coming to a rest on Clark's hips, lifting and aiding in angling the thrust just right. The chant rose an octave as Lex hit that spot again and again.

Clark's mind went off-line again, drowning out anything but what his senses were picking up. Pale, smooth skin against his, hot and damp with sweat. The feeling of Lex inside him, the smell of sex, the way his own cock felt, trapped between their writhing bodies. It all seemed to coalesce, filling him with something he didn't quite understand. Something he hadn't known he needed. Something that warmed him inside.

The friction finally pushed over the edge and the warm come pulsed out between them. Two more thrusts and Lex came too, and somewhere in the roar escaping his lips Clark was pretty sure he heard his own name. He let out a deep sigh when Lex pulled out. Clark's lips curled into a happy, though rather silly grin, as Lex collapsed on top of him, panting for breath.

"Can we do that again?" Clark couldn't help asking and laughed when Lex snuggled against his chest, moaning and mumbling something about teenagers and impossible sex-drives. He really wanted to do this again, maybe even...

"Lex?" He wasn't entirely sure how to ask, but he'd try anyway.

An inaudible reply was murmured against his chest. Clark hesitated for a moment then slid one hand down, resting it on Lex's ass. "Can I...?" He swallowed hard, this shouldn't have been difficult to ask, considering what they'd just done.

Lex lifted his head a little, pressing his lips softly against Clark's jaw. "Yeah." His lips slid down Clark's neck, sending shivers down his spine. "You can do whatever you want with me, just give me a moment to recuperate."

Clark felt a flutter in his stomach, heh, he could do anything to Lex, even... Heat rushed to his cheeks again. "You'll let me... f-fuck you?" He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the idea of returning the favour.

"Sure," Lex mumbled, lips closing around one of Clark's nipples, teeth scraping against skin.

Clark arched, pleasure rolling through him. This was soooo good. Felt so right.

"But we're going upstairs," Lex continued. "I like this table very much now, but it's too uncomfortable for much more of this."

A sharp intake of breath brought Clark back to the present. That and Lex's arms tightening around him.

"Actually," Lex looked up into his eyes. "I'd like to get back *on* the table." His voice was a little odd, though to Clark's amazement he didn't seem very surprised.

"Eh, oops?" Clark felt more than just a little stupid. Partly from having to keep his powers a secret, especially to his best friend. Partly from losing this much control and ending up floating above the table. Now, if he could only get them the few feet down again without...

The air was knocked out of him as they landed hard on the table, Lex still on top of him.

"Anything else you want to tell me... Clark?"

When Lex kissed him again, silencing him even before he could begin to say anything, Clark knew that Lex would want to know more, but also that right now, it wasn't that important. He'd just have to deal with it as it came up. He couldn't very well lie about it this time. Ah, why even bother? He'd wanted to trust Lex, and now he had to.

Clark suddenly smiled, knowing exactly what to do. He gathered Lex into his arms, slid off the table, and before Lex could say any more, they were in Lex's bedroom, on the bed with Clark on top.

The surprise in Lex's eyes was worth it. What warmed Clark even more was the thrilled laugh that escaped his newfound lover's lips. "So... Clark, got any more surprises up you sleeve?"

Clark chuckled against Lex's neck, nibbling and kissing his way up to suck on Lex's earlobe. "Not up my sleeve, no." He rubbed his erection against Lex's hip.

"Kinda one track minded, aren't you?" Lex surrendered, tangled his fingers in Clark's hair, stealing a kiss.

Being able to express his feelings toward Lex made Clark happy, this had to be the best Valentine's Day he'd ever had.

  


* * *

Lex opened his eyes, a contented sigh escaping his lips. He frowned when he noticed the lack of body heat against his back. He rolled over, stopping when he spotted something on the pillow next to him, in the spot where he'd hoped to find Clark. One long stemmed rose, and a note. Lex reached out, brushing the soft petals. Fingertips trailing down the stem, caressing the leaves. Clark had left this for him. How... romantic. And quite surprisingly, it unwound something is his stomach, spreading warmth through his body. He took the rose and the note and rolled onto his back, leaving the rose resting on his bare chest.

  


* * *

  


* * *

To my Sweet Valentine:

O My Luve's like a red, red rose  
That's newly sprung in June!  
O my Luve's like the melodie  
That's sweetly play'd in tune!  


As fair art thou, my bonnie lad,  
So deep in luve am I;  
And I will luve thee still, my dear,  
Till a' the seas gang dry-  


Till a' the seas gang dry, my dear,  
And the rocks melt wi' the sun;  
I will luve thee still, my dear,  
While the sands o' life shall run.  


And fare thee weel, my only Luve!  
And fare thee weel awhile!  
And I will come again, my Luve,  
Tho' it were ten thousand mile.  


\--- Until we meet again---

\--- Clark ---

* * *

  


* * *

Lex's eyes widened and his body shook with barely contained laughter. A valentine, Clark had left him a valentine. Well, it was a wonderful conclusion to the afternoon they'd spend together. First in the kitchen, then in the bedroom. Lex shifted, realizing that he was a little sore. Well, figures, since he hadn't done that in quite a while.

Who would have thought that when he'd stopped pressing Clark to get to his secrets, he'd had them served on a silver platter. And in such a wonderful way. He realized that Clark would use his powers only in two situations; when it was *right* to do so, and when it was the logical thing to do. That would be 'teenage logic' of course.

Lex shook his head, considering how much harm he could cause Clark now that he knew for sure... If he'd been in Clark's place he'd never have given up secrets like that. Then again, that was something he... loved about Clark, his willingness to see good in people, even in Lex. He closed his eyes, trailing the rose petals across his lips. Lips that had finally tasted Clark's. And he hadn't been disappointed. He didn't want to disappoint Clark either. He sighed, smiling. No, Clark's secrets were safe with him.

Lex's smile widened as he got out of the bed and dressed, deciding that cleaning the kitchen table might be a really good idea.

The End?


End file.
